


Exordium ex Abrupto

by theoivan19



Category: Latin - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoivan19/pseuds/theoivan19
Summary: Cicero convinces Catilina to vote for him ;)





	Exordium ex Abrupto

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I don't know how you got here but congratulations!! You are now reading my first work!! (you latin nerd or smth)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cicero was walking down the stairs when he saw Catilina watching his steps progresively. Leaning against the wall and glaring at Cicero, Catilina said "Tomorrow morning you'll get to see me winning the elections." Cicero came closer and laughed in disbelief.

"Oh please, you bought almost all your votes."

"What if I'm voting for you though?"

"In what world would that happen?"

Catilina started walking slowly out of the senate's door but made Cicero follow him by keeping the conversation alive.

"Well I'm not gonna do it just like that. You have convinced people to vote for you, but I'm not quite convinced yet."

They were slowly walking away the senate.

"What makes you think I want your vote that badly?" said Cicero

"Well I'm your biggest enemy so I guess that you could call this a big accomplishment." flirted Catilina.

The sexual tension was thickening. They walked some more, almost staring at each other while biting or licking their lips when Cicero said:

"Come over my place and I will convince you."

"You think so?" said Catilina and Cicero nodded confidently.

 

Once they reached the gates of Cicero's home he said "But remember, my discourse can convince you and only you, not anyone else, so it's pointless to try and tell other people. Oh and don't try and steal my discourse as you did the other time"

He winked and opened the gate.

"Make yourself confortable till I come back from the kitchen."

Catilina was amazed to see Cicero's book collection and he reached for a thick book with leather covers. It looked beautifully from the outside, but was it that good on the inside? Was the content worth such a beautiful cover? He opened it only to see that it was empty. Cicero walks into the room with the olive oil glass bottle in one of his hands.

"Ah, I see you found my future diary. I'm gonna write all my future discourses in it."

"Wow you really have big plans with your orator career. This notebook is really thick"

Cicero aproached Catilina slowly and put the book on the table next to him, then started walking towards Catilina making him step slowly backwards to his bed.

"Since I did not write any discourses in the notebook yet to convince you with, I'm gonna convince you with something else that is thick."

Cicero bit his lip and grabbed Catilina's jaw.

"Are you ready to be convinced?"

Catilina licked his lips and raised his eyebrows quickly.

"Show me what you've got."

Cicero grabbed his jaw and kissed him passionately while Catilina grabbed Cicero's hips. Their heavy breaths were louder and louder. Cicero started undoing Catilina's belt and said

"You dont know yet but my favourite exordium is exordium ex abrupto." He winked.

"You are breaking the rules of a good speech." said Catilina while slowly lifting Cicero's toga.

"My speech, my rules, but I'm sure you are gonna enjoy the climax" said Cicero while pushing Catilina onto the bed, both of them being naked, now with Cicero on top.

Cicero started dry humping Catilina while whispering in his ear.

"If this doesnt convince you, then I dont know what will."

He licked down Catilina's neck and bit his nipples. Catilina moaned in surprise and waited for Cicero's next move. Cicero poured a few drops of olive oil in his palm and started massaging his dick. He started rubbing it playfully against Catilina's erection while stroking his nipple

"The thought of you voting for me makes me so hard~ ah."

He poured some more olive oil in his hand and massaged his junk with it and with the excess he rubbed Catilina's asshole, trying to finger him. Catilina moaned.

"So unpatient." grinned Cicero.

"Now get ready for the ex abrupto part" he winked.

In no more than a second Cicero thrusted his dick so hard in Catilina's asshole that it went all the way in. Catilina screamed in pain and Cicero started fucking him right away.

"Ah I see you've been letting other people convince you too." He laughed playfully.

Catilina moaned harder and harder with every thrust. He grabbed Cicero's head and they started making out. Cicero started jerking Catilina off with his still oily hand. Catilina started moaning even harder and Cicero _loved_ it. He loved it because he has never seen Catilina be so honest and his whining, heavy breathing, moaning and screaming - all in Cicero's mouth - felt so honest. He stopped for a second, but continued beating Catilina's junk. The sounds of slurping were louder now but it wasnt long till Catilina started begging Cicero to continue. Cicero started again but slowly just to annoy Catilina a bit. He smirked and then thrusted deeply. Catilina moaned very loudly and then Cicero started fucking him increasingly harder. Cicero could feel Catilina's dick twitching in his hand and started jerking him harder while also fucking him faster. They were both some piles of moaning mess. Cicero got his dick out and jerked it in his hand, pressed against Catilina's. They came almost at the same time. They were making out all along and before laying down next to Catilina, Cicero said "I hope I earned your vote." A few more seconds of heavy breathing and then both fell asleep.

Catilina kept his promise to vote with Cicero. The next morning Cicero was announced to be winning the elections. After the celebrations Cicero went home and found a bottle of olive oil with the message "You are not that good of an orator, but If you convinced everyone vote for you the way you did with me, I'm sure they voted with honestity - Catilina"

~ THE END ~


End file.
